Frost Fire
by RedIcicle
Summary: Queen Elsa is asked to work her magic to remedy a drought problem in a neighbouring land, and has Anna all worked up...


**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Frozen and all of its characters!

**Description:** Queen Elsa of Arendelle is asked to help remedy a drought problem in a neighbouring land, and has Anna all worked up.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Trip**

* * *

"_See you in two weeks!"_

The words echoed hollowly in Anna's ears. The girl's shuddering hands slowly reached up to hug herself as the memory of that last embrace pervaded her. Death had claimed her father and mother in one fell swoop, and now…

"I hate to be leaving Arendelle like this…"

Anna blinked, the clear familiar voice cutting through her distressing thoughts. She gulped and poked her head out from behind the pillar for a better look.

Kai, the royal steward, shook his head quickly and gave the regal, young lady before him an assuring smile.

"Your Majesty, your undying devotion to Arendelle is above all question."

The young queen began to protest, guilt-stricken. "But to leave Arendelle, when we're in the middle of a crisis ourselves, a crisis of which I'm responsible for–"

"–_and_ of which your Majesty has worked tirelessly for _weeks_ on end to remedy." The plump man interjected smoothly. "With the grace and wisdom of one far exceeding your years, I might add. You have done well, my Queen, and you should know that your subjects adore you."

The young lady reached for her long braid of platinum-blonde almost shyly, and gave her steward a gratified smile.

_But not tirelessly, Kai._ She wanted to say. _If not for you and Anna these past few months…_

"Besides, saving the land of Røykfrie might very well be the key to help Arendelle get back on her feet."

The pensive queen gave a nod in acquiescence.

"You're right, Kai. I can only hope that my 'gift' will help make things right." She cleared her throat, and raised her chin determinedly. "Please let the guards know that I'm ready to depart."

Anna bit down her bottom lip, her widened eyes shifting desperately between her sister and the retreating steward as fear gripped her.

"Elsa?" She began tremulously, once Kai had left.

Queen Elsa started, and swivelled to face her sister.

"Anna? I hadn't noticed you…" Her eyes grew concerned as Anna took a tentative step toward her. "Are you alright?"

Without a word, the strawberry-blonde rushed up to her sister and flung her arms around the latter's neck.

"_Anna…!_" Elsa gasped, struggling to regain her balance.

"Don't leave…_please_ don't…I can't bear the thought of losing you again!" Anna's muffled cry sounded from Elsa's shoulder.

"What? Losing me?" Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Anna, I'm just going away for a couple of weeks…three at most…"

Anna pulled back slightly, looking horrified. Actual tears glittered in her beautiful teal eyes.

"_That's what mama and papa said!_"

Elsa raised her delicate brows. There was a long pause as the two siblings simply stared at each other, faces inches apart. The silence was only slightly marred by Anna's tearful whimpers. Soft sapphire blue met determined rich teal. The cool breath from Elsa's lips misted as it met the heat from Anna's. The latter felt her heartbeat quicken.

_Oh Elsa…_

A silvery peal of laughter rang across the hall. Elsa snatched her hand to her mouth and snapped her face away as she continued to laugh helplessly.

Excuse_ me?_

The younger girl's eyes crinkled in confusion, slowly hardening around the edges as she began to realise she was the butt of the joke.

The princess tore herself away from her sister.

"Well, _that's_ nice!" She declared with a pout, placing her fists on her hips.

"Anna…no…don't be mad…_wait!_" Elsa choked, grabbing Anna's arm as the latter turned to stomp away.

The strawberry-blonde stopped and gave Elsa a disgruntled look.

"That was totally inappropriate, Elsa. It's only been three years since the incident..."

Elsa blinked in alarm, and started gesticulating wildly.

"Oh, no…_no!_ I-I didn't mean for it to s-sound like that a-at all! It was j-just so _adorable_ the way you…_Oomph!_"

The queen lowered her dark lashes as a crimson blush crept into her pale cheeks, its heat matching the warmth that had just embraced her. She placed a hand tenderly on her sister's head, which was once again buried into her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Anna." She murmured, gently stroking her sister's hair. "I promise I'll return to you safe and sound."

The princess pressed her rosy cheek against Elsa's bare neck, and wheedled,

"Take me with you, Elsa."

Elsa's heart leapt. A wave of dizzying pleasure nearly overwhelmed her and she felt her knees begin to buckle. It had literally been _years_ since she'd heard her sister use that voice on her.

_Steady, Elsa._ She chided herself. _Keep the upper hand…_

"B-but, you'll need to stay and rule Arendelle while I'm gone…"

Elsa bit her lip immediately, but it was too late to retract her words.

_Oh dear..._

Anna leaned back with her arms still wrapped around Elsa's waist, an incredulous expression on her pretty face.

"Me? Rule _Arendelle?_" Anna shook her head in disbelief. "Now I _know_ you're just blowing me off!"

"Give yourself some credit…you've been doing well so far…" Elsa offered weakly.

"You mean like the time I accidentally set the Arch Chancellor of Helsinki on fire during the royal banquet?" Anna stated wryly.

"He does love his Banana Flambé." Elsa sighed, trying to suppress a smile.

"Or the time I ran Kristoff's sleigh into the Gothenburg embassy?"

"I hear they love the new carpet…and you can hardly see the scorch marks on the walls anymore."

"Or the time I kneed that Marquis Whatshisname in the n–"

"_Anna!_"

"–nether region." The princess finished triumphantly. "Well, he totally deserved it! I saw the way he was leering at you…"

"He's one of our wealthiest trading partners…you really injured his…ahem, pride."

"And I would do it all over again too!" Anna met her sister's look of disapproval with defiance. "Well, he had the absolute _nerve_ to suggest you marry him in exchange for lending Arendelle some assistance. As if that old prune would ever stand a chance with someone so wonderfully perfect like you…_Nope!_ I say good day to you, sir!"

_Someone so wonderfully perfect like you…_

Elsa swallowed thickly.

_Control yourself, Elsa! _

Anna gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"What if one of the barbarians over in Røykfrie tries to get fresh with you? I swear I'll beat him into a pulp…like _this! Ngh! _Whoa, sorry, Elsa, did that hurt? But yeah. Ha! Don't even think it! Oh, and you can't be too careful with even princes these days. Oh _sure_, they _look_ handsome and they'll even sing you a song…"

"Are you trying to take care of me?" The queen asked softly, cutting off her sister's ramblings, a mixture of amusement and tenderness in her luminous eyes.

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed without hesitation, though her cheeks reddened ever so slightly. "Think of me as your self-appointed champion!"

Elsa's smile deepened as Anna took a step back and bowed with exaggerated flourish.

"I do hope you'll find me satisfactory, my Queen."

"We'll see about that, Sir Knight." Elsa teased with an arched eyebrow as she turned to leave. Kai had just reappeared at the doorway, with guards flanking his sides.

Anna's gaze shifted to them and back to her sister as she bounced on the balls of her feet in barely contained excitement. "Elsa…?"

The platinum-blonde stopped and tilted her head towards Anna. A smile touched her beautifully carved lips. "Don't you need to pack?"

The princess jumped and squealed in delight. "Oh Elsa, a trip together at _last! _I'll go pack right this instant!"

_A trip at last?_

"What?" Elsa blinked, momentarily dumbstruck. "You didn't plan this from the start, did you?"

But Anna had already disappeared down the hallway.

The pale queen buried her face in her hands.

_So much for keeping the upper hand…_


End file.
